


Life of the Party

by artificialbramble



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, witney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialbramble/pseuds/artificialbramble
Summary: Courtney has spent the last ten minutes ranting about how boring the party is and how she hated how her friends forced her to go only to find out the person she has been ranting to is the host.





	Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Witney One-Shot
> 
> Come say hi to me at unhhhhjustsometrash on Tumblr! :)

Courtney was normally an avid party goer. She was normally out in the long hours of the night drinking and dancing the night away. However, recently she had opted to trade her heavy party habits for quiet nights in. This hadn’t gone unnoticed by her friends. Her strange behavior had gone unexplained for several weeks until they finally got an answer. She had stopped partying because of this guy who got a little too handsy in a bar. So when they announced she was going to a house party of someone she had never met it was understandable she had her reservations.

“Willam is a great person-”

“No she isn’t, she’s a cunt.” Bianca had never been one to sugarcoat anything.

“Whatever, as I was saying Willam throws a great party every month and she doesn’t just let any asshole walk off the street,” Alaska had been the one to suggest the party and Bianca agreed to go as long as Adore could come. Willam knew Adore Aside and liked her party nature so of course it was a given she could come. That left Courtney.

“If I agree to come will you leave me alone about all future parties?”

“Just agree and move on Alaska we have to get ready.”

Alaska pursed her lips and sighed heavily. “Fine, but I’m picking your outfit.”

So Courtney made her friends happy and agreed to go. Soon enough she was sat on the edge of her bed magazine in hand as Alaska flicked through her wardrobe. She was droning on about something Courtney didn’t care about until she finally pulled out an outfit. It wasn’t skimpy but it wasn’t exactly a lot of fabric either. Alaska had chosen a black mini skirt partnered with a white floral crop top, something Courtney bought but never worn.

“Put this on.”

After quickly getting changed Courtney applied some light makeup. She had managed to convince Alaska to leave that to her. A few hours later Bianca and Adore pulled up out the front of Courtney’s house. Alaska and her slid into the car and after one car ride full of belting out pop songs they arrived at Willam’s. It was a part of town Courtney wasn’t in much and a neighbourhood Courtney couldn’t remember ever visiting. The house itself was grand and you could hear the loud booms of the music from inside. People were all over the place on the front lawn and from the looks of it inside.

“Doesn’t let just anyone walk in, huh?”

“Willam is a social butterfly, she knows a shit ton of people you’ll be fine.”

* * *

It’s not that the party wasn’t lively, it was just rather plain. For the better part of ten minutes Courtney had been standing on a balcony. She has managed to find the quiet spot in the large house amidst many party goers. Soon she found herself joined by another person.

“Not much of a partier?”

“I guess you could say that. This party is a bit boring if you ask me.”

From behind Courtney Willam tipped her head to the side. “What, too used to crowded bars with shitty music and handsy guys?”

Courtney turned around to face Willam and shrugged. “Paint me impressed. So is this your style of party then?”

“A party where not just anyone walks in where no one can slip something into my drink. Damn sounds pretty boring to me.”

“I guess I thought my first party in a month would be a little more…”

“Thrilling? What more could you want? Someone sliding down the stairs on a sled?”

Courtney giggled as she shook her head as Willam stared at her expectantly. “Honestly I don’t know what I expected.”

“Well you seem to have a very pointed opinion so tell me. What is wrong with this party, aside from the nice house and decent people.”

Willam listened carefully as Courtney began to rant about the party. She had been too focussed on bashing the party to ask for her name. That fact was almost too amusing for Willam. Would she be this open if she knew she was the host?

Ten minutes seemed to fly by and Courtney had listed, in detail, around three flaws in the planning.

“Well as much as I loved talking to you…” Willam cut off Courtney.

“Courtney.”

“As much as I loved talking to you Courtney. Some of us have better parties to plan.”

“What?”

“I’m Willam nice to meet you.”

Courtney’s face dropped as the realisation hit her. She had just insulted the host’s party to the actual host. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

Willam held a hand up to Courtney. “Don’t take back what you said. That’s for cowards. Next party will be more suited to your wants.”

Courtney now realised what she had been missing from stopping partying. Social interaction with other people besides her friends. And even if she insulted Willam to her face, she had one of the most honest conversations she has had in a long time.


End file.
